


The Dragon and The Moon

by MisaAbadeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood, F/M, draco x luna, draluna, druna
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAbadeer/pseuds/MisaAbadeer
Summary: Después de la guerra y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, Draco necesita olvidar cómo era su vida antes de la guerra, y Luna estará dispuesta a ayudarle a lograrlo.Una historia de amor druna (Draco x Luna).





	1. Capítulo 1.

_ The Dragon and the Moon. _

**Capítulo 1:**

Ya había pasado un año desde que tuvo lugar la batalla de Hogwarts. Un año desde que el terror infundado por Lord Voldemort finalmente había cesado, y la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico de una vez por todas.  
Para conseguir aquella ansiada paz se perdieron muchas vidas por el camino, pero también muchos valientes sobrevivieron, y gracias a ellos, nunca más moriría nadie a manos de un Mortífago de nuevo.  
Entre aquellos valientes que lucharon por que el bien prevaleciera, se encontraba una chica. Una chica única y excepcional, que aunque presenció cosas horribles, como la muerte de muchos amigos, o que incluso fue capturada y torturada, ella nunca llegó a perder aquella mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba. Aquella mirada que veía todo lo bueno que había en la vida por muy oscuro que todo pareciera.

Y el destino estaba a punto de recompensarle por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

–Luna, en el correo ha llegado algo para ti. –unos ojos curiosos se acercaron hasta su padre, quien sostenía una carta entre sus manos. Cogió la carta y al mirarla sus ojos reflejaron la ilusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

–¡Es de Hogwarts! –rompió el sello de lacre, abriendo el sobre y sacando el pergamino que se encontraba perfectamente doblado dentro. Leyó en voz alta:

_‘’Estimada señorita Lovegood:_

_Nos complace anunciarle que la reconstrucción del castillo ha finalizado,  
y que todos los alumnos que así deseen completar sus estudios mágicos serán bienvenidos durante el siguiente año escolar, que tendrá lugar a partir del próximo uno de septiembre._

_Asimismo, tenemos el honor de anunciarle que, después de los acontecimientos del pasado año, y tras demostrar su gran habilidad y capacidades mágicas, será transferida directamente a séptimo curso.  
Además de haber sido seleccionada como la delegada de éste año._

_Se reunirá con los demás prefectos y el delegado en el compartimento de prefectos del Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Adjunta encontrará la lista de libros y material escolar necesarios para el curso._  
  
Atentamente:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora’’

‘’¿Delegada? ¿Yo?’’ Se preguntó a sí misma sin dar crédito a lo que había acabado de leer. Alzó la vista hacia su padre. Xenophilius miraba a su hija con los ojos llenos de orgullo. Era la primera vez que un Lovegood era nombrado delegado. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija. No solo por haber estado elegida delegada, si no por todo lo que había demostrado que era capaz a lo largo de los años.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Luna. Y estoy seguro que tu madre también lo estaría. –ella al escuchar las palabras de su padre le abrazó con fuerza.

–Gracias papá.

_1 de Septiembre. Estación de King’s Cross._

Luna y Xenophilius entraron a la estación londinense King’s Cross.  
Para los ojos muggles era imposible percibir que aquel día todo volvía a ser diferente. Para el mundo mágico, todo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.  
Se podían ver familias de magos corriendo apresuradamente al andén 9 y ¾. Y aunque aún eran las 10:45 am, era evidente la emoción en las caras de los jóvenes estudiantes. O de lo nerviosos que estaban los más pequeños. Luna había echado de menos todo esto. Siempre le había gustado fijarse en todo el mundo cuando llegaba a la estación. Le gustaba imaginare la vida de aquellas familias, creando divertidas historias en su curiosa mente.

Ambos caminaron hasta el arco que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y corrieron hasta atravesar la barrera. Al llegar al andén 9 y ¾ el corazón de Luna dio un vuelco, ver el Expreso de Hogwarts tan majestuoso como siempre era una sensación que la emocionaba de sobremanera. Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba allí.

Con la ayuda de Xenophilius dejaron el baúl de Luna en el compartimento del equipaje. Bajó para poder despedirse de su padre.

–Espero que tengas un buen año, Luna. No te olvides de escribirme. –dijo Xenophilius con la voz un poco entrecortada. Despedirse de Luna siempre era difícil. Desde que comenzaron a ser solo ellos dos en casa le costaba estar separado de su hija, aunque también le gustaba verla ser libre y feliz. Luna lo sabía, sabía que su padre se sentía solo sin su compañía, y por eso trabajaba todo el tiempo posible en El Quisquilloso. No solo para informar a todo el mundo, pero también para no pensar en lo vacío que estaba todo sin su pequeña a su lado.

–Lo haré, papá. No trabajes demasiado, también necesitas descansar. –le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Luna subió al expreso. Caminó buscando uno por uno todos los compartimentos hasta dar con el de los prefectos, que se encontraba al final del expreso.

Al entrar sus ojos reflejaron a la perfección lo sorprendida que estaba.

–¿Draco? –preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy allí? No le sorprendía que hubiera vuelto a terminar sus estudios puesto que era sabido de que él siempre había sido un estudiante brillante. Pero verle en ese compartimento era realmente una sorpresa. A ella no le importaba, siempre había opinado que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Aunque estaba segura de que muchos no iban a pensar lo mismo.

Draco alzó la vista que mantenía fija en sus manos, que estaban pulcramente apoyadas contra la mesita. Y fijó su mirada con la de Luna. Al verlos, Luna pensó que nunca se habían mirado fijamente, no por parte del rubio, ni tan solo cuando estuvo presa en su mansión. Draco fue en ocasiones el encargado de llevarle la bandeja con comida tanto a ella como a Ollivander, y siempre que lo hacía dejaba la bandeja con sumo cuidado cerca de ellos, pero negándose a mirarles.  
Nunca había podido apreciar la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises hasta ahora.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Luna volvió a hablar.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó gentilmente. Draco movió una mano indicándole que se sentara a su lado, sin separar sus ojos de ella. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Se preguntó Draco. Recordaba a la perfección todo lo ocurrido en su mansión. Recordaba a la perfección los gritos de dolor y agonía provenientes de Luna mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba con la maldición Cruciatus. Y se preguntaba por qué no le odiaba. Por qué no le miraba con desprecio. Por qué seguía sonriéndole y hablándole amablemente como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquella chica siempre había sido un misterio para él.

–¿Vas a ser el prefecto de Slytherin? –preguntó Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No. Delegado. –Luna abrió los ojos de par en par. Hasta para él era inverosímil ser delegado, no era de extrañar que la rubia reaccionara de esa manera. No entendía por qué le habían nombrado a él teniendo a Potter o cualquier otro estudiante que valiera para el puesto.  
Después de la guerra estaba completamente seguro de que McGonagall ni siquiera quería que volviera a Hogwarts. Pero cuando llegó la carta todo su mundo dio un vuelco. No entendía por qué nadie le estaba demostrando el desprecio que él creía merecer. También pensó que aquello quizá era una trampa. Desde la guerra no confiaba en nada ni nadie fácilmente.

–Oh, eso es increíble. –comentó Luna sin más. Si le habían nombrado delegado estaba segura de que McGonagall también creía en las segundas oportunidades. Draco alzó una ceja mientras la miraba de reojo. Le seguía extrañando y sorprendiendo su comportamiento hacia él. Y comenzaba a irritarle un poco.

–¿Increíble? ¿No crees que debería estar pudriéndome en Azkaban? –preguntó con la voz llena de dolor y rencor. No rencor hacia ella, sino hacia sí mismo. Desde que cumplió dieciséis años hasta hoy se arrepentía de todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que se vio forzado a tomar. Se atormentaba a sí mismo todos los días hasta acabar agotado mentalmente. Se arrepentía de haber tomado aquel camino, pero no tuvo más remedio. Y sabía que muy poca gente, por no decir casi ninguna, creerían que no fue un acto egoísta, si no altruista. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por su familia. Por verles vivir.

–No, no creo que merezcas estar en un lugar tan horrible. Creo que mereces estar exactamente donde estás, porque todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Y tú también. –dijo Luna con sinceridad, sonriéndole ampliamente. 

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, los prefectos comenzaron a llegar. Primero llegaron los de Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan. Luna reconoció a Hannah. La última vez que ella, Ginny y Neville se vieron, Neville les explicó que después de la guerra comenzó a salir con una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Hannah, y les enseñó una foto. Hannah sonrió a Luna y fue a sentarse junto con Ernie en uno de los asientos que había más adelante. Al pasar de largo, le dedicaron una mirada llena de desprecio a Draco.  
Draco agradeció que el compartimento de prefectos fuera el doble de grande que uno normal, y así nadie tuviera que forzarse a sentarse a su lado. Extrañamente, se sentía bastante cómodo con Luna a su lado.  
Después llegaron los prefectos de Slytherin: Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass. No miraron con tanta severidad a Draco, pero aún así no estaban contentos con su presencia. Blaise hizo un intento por ser amable y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Draco, que él respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Se sentaron junto a los prefectos de Hufflepuff.  
Seguidamente llegaron los prefectos de Ravenclaw: Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein. Padma le dio un pequeño abrazo a Luna y se sentaron en los asientos contiguos. Ya solo faltaba que llegaran los prefectos de Gryffindor. Luna se preguntaba quién sería, estaba casi segura de que serían Harry y Ginny. Ya que sabía que tanto Ginny como ella iban a estar en séptimo.  
Hasta que finalmente el último grupo de prefectos entró. Para su sorpresa, los prefectos de Gryffindor eran Ron y Hermione.

Al ver a Luna, Hermione corrió a abrazarla, estrechándola lo más fuerte que pudo contra su cuerpo. Al alzar la mirada y ver quién estaba sentado a su lado, frunció el ceño, pero prefirió guardarse lo que pensaba para ella misma. Pero Ron no hizo lo mismo.

–Luna, ¿Qué haces sentada junto a ese asqueroso Mortífago? –pasó su mirada de Luna a Draco, mirándole con todo el odio que le era posibleO más bien, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en Azkaban junto a tu familia? –le preguntó directamente a Draco. Él no dijo nada. Ni tan solo levantó la mirada. Apretó los dientes y siguió mirando fijamente sus manos. Aunque mentalmente, ya llevaba un año preparándose para ese tipo de recibimiento, y en el fondo, creía que era lo que se merecía.

Hermione y Luna miraron a Ron con severidad, reprochándole lo que había dicho. Sin más, Hermione tiró del brazo de Ron y le obligó a sentarse junto a Padma y Anthony. Luna estaba molesta, no le había gustado nada la manera en la que Ron había tratado a Draco.

–Ron, creo que eso no ha estado bien. Draco se merece una segunda oportunidad. Y me da igual lo que opinéis los demás, yo pienso darle esa oportunidad y confiar en él. Si ha sido elegido delegado, por algo será. –espetó mirando a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Al mirar a Draco, relajó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él la miró perplejo, pero sin decir nada.  
Sus labios se curvaron formando una imperceptible sonrisa, tratando de darle las gracias a Luna. Creyó que la rubia no lo habría notado, pero ésta al sonreír aún más, se dio cuenta de que no fue tan imperceptible como había creído.  
Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, y creyera que esto era lo que menos merecía, se alegraba de que alguien aún tuviera un poco de esperanza en él.

El expreso se puso en marcha y una vez todo el ambiente se hubo calmado lo máximo posible, todos los prefectos se pusieron de acuerdo con el horario de las rondas nocturnas.  
El trabajo de los delegados en ese momento era simplemente supervisar a los prefectos, y teniendo a Hermione como una de ellos, Luna estaba segura de que era más bien poco lo que se tendría que supervisar durante el viaje hacia Hogwarts.

Luna miró de reojo a Draco, que seguía con la misma posición. Si no le hubiera visto parpadear desde que le había dedicado aquella pequeña sonrisa, en ese instante podría haber pasado perfectamente por un hombre estatua. Puso su mochila azul sobre la mesa y sacó la última edición de El Quisquilloso, comenzó a leer la revista hasta que notó la mirada curiosa de Draco sobre ella, observando de reojo lo que estaba leyendo. Luna intentó esconder la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, pero terminó siendo inevitable.

–¿Quieres leerla? –preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa a DracoEn el número de este mes he escrito un artículo sobre los Snorckack de cuerno arrugado.

–¿Los qué? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja, se giró para mirarle fijamente y prestarle toda su atención.

–Snorckack de cuerno arrugado. Nunca he llegado a verlos, pero papá y yo vamos todos los veranos a Suecia en su búsqueda. Lo poco que se sabe de ellos es que son unas criaturas muy tímidas, y es probable que sea por eso que es tan difícil dar con ellos. Lo último que hemos descubierto éste verano, es que tienen similitudes con los Erumpent. Toma, si te interesa saber más sobre ellos puedes quedarte la revista, he traído más ejemplares por si alguien quería una. Mi artículo está en la página 55.

Draco escuchó con atención todo lo que Luna le explicaba sobre aquella criatura. Aunque nunca había sido muy dado a creer en ese tipo de cosas, la manera en que Luna lo explicaba lo hacía casi real.

–Gracias. –le agradeció y tomó la revista que se puso a leer inmediatamente. Antes de comenzar a leerla por el principio, buscó directamente el artículo que Luna había escrito, su explicación le había dejado intrigado por aquella misteriosa y poco conocida criatura. Al comenzar a leer, era como si pudiera imaginarse a la perfección todo lo que describía en aquel artículo. Podía visualizarlo todo como si lo tuviera en frente suyo.

Al terminar de leerlo miró a Luna con asombro.

–¿Crees que llegaréis a encontrarlos algún día? –preguntó intentando que no se le notara la gran curiosidad que se estaba despertando en él. Pero Luna obviamente lo había notado, y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle.

–Por supuesto. –respondió con confianzaPor cierto, si te interesa la revista puedo pedirle a mi padre que me envíe dos cada mes, así puedo darte una a ti también. –le propuso amablemente.

–Oh. –Draco se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Pero en el fondo sentía que aquella revista tenía su encanto y quizá estaría bien tener algo entretenido que leer todos los meses. Claro, si no es molestia será un placer.

Al verla sonreír aún más por su respuesta, Draco pensó en que Luna debería acabar con agujetas en los mofletes todos los días. Y también, que aquella sonrisa tenía algo que le relajaba completamente al contemplarla. No quiso darle muchas vueltas a lo que acababa de pensar y siguió leyendo la revista hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Cuando Draco vio que el trio de oro se juntaba con Neville y Ginny para subir a una de las carrozas que les llevaría hacia el castillo, pensó que Luna iría con ellos. Pero no fue así, se quedó junto a él esperando a que pudieran subir a otra de las carrozas. Aquello le extrañó.

–¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos? –preguntó Draco, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible. Aunque aquella situación le desconcertara e irritara un poco, creía que Luna no merecía su mal humor.

–Oh, le dije a Hermione que se adelantaran. Quería ir contigo hasta el castillo. –respondió ella sin más. Draco ante su respuesta alzó una ceja pero acabó relajando el rostro al ver la sonrisa que Luna le regalaba. Sin poder evitarlo acabó devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos subamos a una carroza antes de que tengamos que ir caminando hasta el castillo.

–No sería tan horrible, recuerdo que en mi quinto año Harry y yo perdimos la última carroza y fuimos caminando. Fue bastante agradable. –mientras le explicaba aquella pequeña anécdota caminaron hasta el camino de tierra donde estaban aparcadas las carrozas. Él recordaba bastante bien aquel momento, puesto que cuando Luna y Harry llegaron a los terrenos del catillo, los Aurores se encontraban inspeccionando las pertenencias de Draco junto a él. En aquel momento no pensó en Luna, ya que el rencor por Harry y lo que le había hecho a su padre le cegaba como para pensar en algo más. Pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable de haber perjudicado a Luna en tantas ocasiones.  
Le seguía desconcertando por qué era tan amable con él después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar por su culpa.

Antes de subirle a la carroza, Luna fue a acariciar a las criaturas que tiraban de ella. Draco los miró con un poco de miedo. Eran un poco más grandes que un caballo, con enormes alas de murciélago y un pelaje negro y brillante que parecía una finísima piel. Su cuerpo esquelético parecía sumamente delicado. Y lo que más impresionó a Draco, fueron sus ojos. Blancos y brillantes. Parecía que desprendían luz en la oscuridad de la noche.

–¿Qué son? –preguntó sin esconder el respeto que le imponían aquellas criaturas.

–Thestrals. Oh, claro. Después de la guerra mucha gente podrá verles ahora. –acarició a uno de los Thestrals antes de subirse a la carroza junto a Draco. –En mis horas libres me gusta ir al bosque prohibido a hacerles una visita y llevarles comida.

Draco pensó en el miedo que le habría dado hace unos años encontrarse solo en el bosque prohibido, y que ahora quizás se sentiría relajado al adentrarse en él. Puesto que ahora mismo, lo único que le daba realmente miedo eran sus propios pensamientos y las pesadillas que la guerra había traído consigo.

Al llegar ambos no pudieron evitar mirar el castillo con admiración. Quien les hubiera dicho que hacía un año que una guerra había tenido lugar en aquel paraje, no lo hubieran creído. Todo estaba tal y como recordaban antes de que gran parte del castillo terminara en ruinas.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor ambos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Luna se despidió hondeando la mano y Draco le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

Luna se sentía como en casa. Era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda en su propia mesa, puesto que ahora ya nadie la llamaba ‘’Lunática’’.  
Por otra parte, Draco se sentía más incómodo que nunca. Sabía que tendría que soportar las miradas de desprecio de las demás casas. Sabía que incluso su propia casa iba a guardarle un poco de rencor, pero parecía que no era solo un poco. Sentía las miradas de odio llegar por todas partes directamente hacia él. Estaba seguro de que si el dicho ‘’si las miradas matasen…’’  fuera real, él ya habría muerto nada más poner un pie en el andén 9 y ¾. Intentó no pensar en todas aquellas miradas y buscó con la suya a Luna, que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Padma Patil. Verla sonreír le hizo olvidar por un momento todas aquellas miradas llenas de odio y de rencor.

No quiso pensar en por qué Luna le proporcionaba tanta tranquilidad, pero lo agradecía. Era la primera vez desde antes de la guerra que sentía un poco de paz en su interior.

En cuanto la selección de casas de los de primer curso terminó, la directora McGonagall se puso detrás del atril y comenzó su discurso.

–Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Tanto a los recién llegados como a los que habéis vuelto para terminar vuestros estudios. Es un placer ver que ha vuelto la gran mayoría. –Draco miró alrededor de su mesa, y vio que una gran cantidad de estudiantes de Slytherin no habían querido volver, y en el fondo, lo agradeció enormemente.Hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo por reconstruir el castillo. La guerra ya se llevó demasiadas cosas con ella, no iba a llevarse también este lugar. –todo el mundo, incluido Draco, aplaudieron ante sus palabrasVuestras pertenencias ya se encuentran en vuestras respectivas habitaciones, junto a ellas encontraréis el horario de vuestras clases. Como siempre, cuando necesitéis ayuda, no dudéis en pedírsela a los prefectos de vuestra casa. Y para acabar, quiero felicitar a los premios anuales de este año: Luna Lovegood. –casi todo el gran comedor aplaudió a Luna, haciendo que McGonagall tuviera que parar de hablar durante un momentoY Draco Malfoy. –en este caso, todo estuvo en silencio menos por Luna, que aplaudía mientras sonreía a Draco. No le importaba ser la única en estar aplaudiéndole. Draco fijó su mirada en Luna, tratando de pensar solamente en ella e ignorando el vacío que los demás estaban haciéndoleSeñor Malfoy, señorita Lovegood, si son tan amables, cuando termine el banquete quiero hablar con los dos en mi despacho. –Draco y Luna asintieron en respuestaY sin más dilación, ¡Que comience el banquete! –finalizó el discurso, y la comida se materializó ante los ojos de todos los alumnos y profesores.

Por un momento, todos los que no dejaban de mirar mal a Draco se olvidaron de él al ver tanta comida ante sus narices. Aunque Draco lo intentó, no conseguía comer nada, ya hacía tiempo que le costaba comer. Se quedó mirando fijamente la comida que se había echado al plato, aunque realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Luna se dio cuenta de eso y sin dudarlo, cogió su plato, se levantó, y fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse junto a él. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y comenzó a comer. De repente, Draco se sentía relajado y no sabía por qué. Hasta que miró a su derecha y vio a Luna comer tan tranquilamente. A Luna no le importaba que la mirasen mal por estar en una mesa que no fuera la de Ravenclaw, ya estaba acostumbrada de cuando se sentaba en la de Gryffindor. Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a Luna, hasta que ella se sintió observada y se giró, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Draco se la devolvió sin darse cuenta. Era agradable sentir que por una vez, alguien se preocupaba por él. Aunque en el fondo toda aquella culpabilidad que sentía al verla, quería salir a la superficie cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que era injusto. Que no se merecía ni un poco de la atención que Luna le proporcionaba. Que si alguien tenía que odiarle, era ella más que nadie. Y aún así, allí estaba, sentada a su lado regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

–Si no comes un poco, me voy a quedar con tu pudding. –le advirtió bromeando Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comer lo que tenía en el plato poco a poco. Luna le miró satisfecha, y una vez tuvo el plato vacío, la miró sorprendido. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, no sabía cómo había conseguido relajarle hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que estaba comiendo como habría hecho con normalidad hace un par de años. Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera leído su mente, y le puso una tarrina de pudding delanteAsí me gusta.

Acabaron de tomar el postre en silencio, y cuando terminaron, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall.  
Draco se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras Luna observaba el paisaje del lago negro que se veía desde uno de los ventanales del corredor. Al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban, Luna fue dando saltitos hasta quedar junto a Draco. Cuando llegó McGonagall se posicionó en frente de la gárgola que protegía la entrada de su despacho y dijo: <<Whisky de fuego>>. La gárgola comenzó a elevarse, dejando a la vista una escalera circular que llevaba hasta el mismo despacho.

Una vez entraron, McGonagall fue derecha a sentarse en el gran butacón que había detrás de un amplio escritorio. Con la mano les hizo un gesto a ambos para que se sentaran en las sillas que había justo en frente. En cuanto se sentaron McGonagall les miró con simpatía.

–Felicidades a ambos por haber sido elegidos como los delegados de este año. –antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Draco le interrumpió. Ella le miró con severidad por su interrupción.

–¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, después de todo lo que he hecho…entiendo que hayan elegido a Luna…Pero, ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó casi de manera desesperada.

–Señor Malfoy. Aunque no lo crea, hay gente que siempre ha tenido esperanza en usted. –al escuchar aquello, Draco miró de reojo a Luna, pensando que la única persona que parecía que seguía teniendo esperanza en él, era ellaSiempre he estado al corriente de su situación, y creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, y más habiendo sido siempre uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso. No creo que nadie vaya a hacer mejor su labor de delegado, y créame, lo pensé muy bien, puesto que no todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión, así que espero que demuestre que merece esa segunda oportunidad.

–Gracias, directora. –dijo Draco sin más.

–Bien, si no tenéis más preguntas, os daré las indicaciones pertinentes. Durante éste año, compartiréis una sala común. La encontraréis en la séptima planta, tras el retrato de Newt Scamander. –Luna esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquello, que fue devuelta por McGonagallSabía que iba a gustarle la ubicación, señorita Lovegood. La contraseña podéis elegirla en cuanto estéis frente al retrato. Aunque tenéis un baño en la sala común, podéis disponer del baño de prefectos si así lo deseáis. Aquí tenéis vuestro horario. Tenéis apuntado tanto el horario de clases como las fechas de reunión con los prefectos. Eso es todo, buenas noches –ambos cogieron los horarios y se levantaron.

–Buenas noches, directora. –se despidieron ambos.

Bajaron por la escalera circular y se dirigieron hacia la séptima planta. Draco caminando con pasos firmes y Luna dando sus típicos saltitos.  
Al llegar a las escaleras cambiantes fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a la séptima planta, buscaron con la mirada todos los retratos hasta que Luna vislumbró el de Newt Scamander. Al posicionarse delante dijo sin pensar <<Unicornios>> Draco soltó una pequeña risa por lo decidida que había dicho la contraseña, y estaba seguro de que la había estado pensando durante todo el trayecto.

–Buena elección, son una de mis criaturas favoritas. –le respondió Newt desde su retratoAdelante.

El retrato se abrió dándoles paso. Luna fue la primera en entrar seguida por Draco. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver el tamaño de la sala común.  
La sala principal era grande y rectangular. A un lado había un par de sofás de cuero negro, y justo delante una gran chimenea. Dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros a ambos lados hacían compañía a la chimenea. Al otro extremo de la sala había una mesa rectangular bastante grande junto a unas sillas con un respaldo acolchado. La pared que se encontraba junto a la mesa estaba adornada con una gran vidriera decorada de color verde y azul.  
La iluminación era mucho más tenue y agradable que la de la sala común de Slytherin, pero no llegaba a ser tan brillante como la de Ravenclaw, hacía que toda la sala común tuviera un ambiente más calmado y acogedor.  
En medio de la sala había un arco de medio punto que conducía al pasillo en que se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones y el baño.  
Después de explorar toda la sala principal, ambos con la boca abierta, fueron a explorar sus habitaciones.  
Al entrar, Draco se dio cuenta de que su habitación era exactamente como la que siempre había tenido en las habitaciones de Slytherin, solo que individual. Y con la habitación de Luna pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Luna miraba toda su habitación con emoción. Cuando terminó de explorarla fue a ver la de Draco, se encontró con el rubio sentado en su cama, organizando ya los libros necesarios para el día siguiente.  
Al sentir la presencia de Luna curioseando la habitación, no le molestó. Al contrario, se sintió más calmado.

–¿Tu habitación es también idéntica a la que tenías antes? –preguntó con curiosidad. Draco no levantó la vista, simplemente asintióOh, no he mirado qué clases tengo. –Luna fue corriendo a por su horario y volvió a la habitación de Draco, se sentó junto a él y miró su horario echándole un ojo también al de él¡Qué bien! Tenemos las mismas clases, menos por una, tú tienes Adivinación y yo Estudios Muggles. –sonrió satisfecha.

En el fondo, Draco se alegraba de saber que iba a tenerla cerca todos los días.

–Bueno, mejor voy a preparar todo para mañana y a acostarme ya. Buenas noches, Draco. –se despidió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir, le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia que pudo. Draco alzó la mirada, y al ver su sonrisa, se la devolvió casi al instante.

–Buenas noches, Luna.

Luna se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Dejó preparado el uniforme para el día siguiente y comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

–Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles. –murmuró para sí misma mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para el primer día de clases.

Se puso el pijama y dejó la ropa que llevaba puesta bien plegada sobre la silla que había junto a su baúl. Al meterse en la cama apuntó con la varita a la lámpara del techo diciendo ‘’Nox’’. Ya a oscuras, dejó la varita sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, y se tapó casi hasta las orejas con las mantas. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

A diferencia de Luna, Draco no podía dormirse, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. Le aterraba cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en el infierno de sus pesadillas diarias.  
Desde que vio morir en su propia casa a la profesora Charity Burbage a manos de Voldemort, nunca más había vuelto a tener un sueño tranquilo. Desde aquel día, sus sueños se llenaron de sangre y muerte. En ellos vislumbraba desde todo lo que temía que le pasara a sus seres queridos, hasta todo lo que realmente había tenido que contemplar.

No le habría deseado todo aquello ni a su peor enemigo.

Una vez el cansancio venció a su mente, que trataba de mantenerse despierta todo el tiempo que le era posible. Acabó sumido en una de aquellas dantescas pesadillas.

Aquella vez, fue una que ya conocía muy bien. Su subconsciente estaba proyectando en aquella pesadilla el momento en que Voldemort le concedía el honor de ser uno más de ellos. Otorgándole la marca tenebrosa. Marcándole como si fuera ganado. Aun siendo un sueño Draco podía sentir como le ardía el brazo, como si aquella marca creada con magia oscura, hubiera sido hecha con hierro al rojo vivo.  
  
Normalmente aquella pesadilla terminaba ahí, en cuanto sentía cómo la marca se fusionaba a su piel. Pero esta vez no. Antes de despertarse, vio unos ojos azules. Unos ojos que en ese instante descansaban en la habitación contigua. Veía lo vivos que estaban. Hasta que escuchó la horrible voz de Voldemort junto a una cegadora luz verde diciendo ‘’Avada Kedavra’’ y entonces, aquellos brillantes ojos azules, se apagaron, llevándose toda la vida que albergaba en ellos.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, sin poder parar de llorar. Levantó la manga izquierda de su pijama, dejando a la vista la ya difuminada marca tenebrosa. La miró con repulsión, pensando en todas las personas que habían tenido que sufrir por su culpa, por culpa de los Mortífagos y Voldemort. Pensó en Luna, y en por qué no le demostraba el desprecio que se merecía.

Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano derecha hasta el inicio de su muñeca izquierda, clavó las uñas con fuerza y rasgó toda la piel hasta llegar al final de la marca tenebrosa, lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que su antebrazo estaba cubierto de sangre. Cuando ya se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos y pudo volver a tomar aire, sintió el dolor de las heridas que se acababa de hacer y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, sin pensar en que aquel grito despertaría a Luna. Siguió rasgándose la piel hasta que llegó Luna, apuntó su varita al techo diciendo ‘’Lumos’’ y al ver aquella escena fue corriendo a su lado.

–¡DRACO! ¡DRACO, PARA! –Luna no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarle e instintivamente, se sentó junto a él en la cama y le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo agarrándole las manos–No te hagas más daño, por favor. –le suplicó con angustia.

Draco apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Luna, pasó los brazos por su cintura y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Sentir la presencia de Luna y el olor a fresas que desprendía no tardó en calmarle, aun así, toda la culpabilidad que sentía al verla necesitaba salir, o le acabaría consumiendo.

–¿¡Por qué no me odias?! –preguntó sin levantar la vista. Le aterraba hacerle esa pregunta a los ojos. Y más después de aquella pesadilla, tenía miedo de que ya no fueran los vivos ojos azules que recordaba haber visto antes de despedirse de ella hacía unas horas.

Luna meditó su respuesta. Antes de contestar, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Draco.

–Porque nunca he tenido motivos para odiarte. –respondió con sinceridad.

–¿¡Cómo qué no?! ¿Y cuando te capturaron y te llevaron a mi mansión?

–¿Me capturaste tú?

–No…Pero no hice nada para evitarlo.

–¿Podías haberlo evitado? –Draco pensó detenidamente en su pregunta.

–No. No podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

–¿Entonces por qué te sigues martirizando? El pasado es el pasado. Y Ahora estamos los dos aquí, vivos. Deberíamos disfrutar de la segunda oportunidad que nos ha dado la vida y no mirar atrás.

Draco repitió en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Luna, tratando de marcarlas a fuego para no olvidarlas cuando aquellos pensamientos horribles acecharan su mente de nuevo. Aun así, sentía que debía decirle una cosa más.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Draco con sinceridad. Sentía de corazón todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Luna. No solo por todo lo relacionado con la guerra, sino por los años en los que muchos Slytherin la molestaban por su culpa. Él fue el que comenzó a llamarla Lunática. Y Cada día se arrepentía más de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida. Cuanto más se acercaba a Luna, más se daba cuenta de lo especial que era aquella chica. Y si se arrepentía de algo más, es de haber tenido tantos prejuicios sobre ella y no haber tratado de conocerla antes.

Luna entendía a la perfección lo que significaba aquel ‘’Lo siento’’, se separó un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. No necesitaba más que ver en aquella mirada gris para saber todo lo que esas dos palabras significaban.

Volvieron a abrazarse y Luna le respondió.

–Te perdono. –dijo Luna con su dulce voz.

Draco sonrió al sentir cómo su pecho ya no le oprimía con la culpa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Feliz por saber que ahora tenía una amiga que era un tesoro. Porque ahora ya no podía concebir la palabra ‘’felicidad’’ sin relacionarla con Luna Lovegood.


	2. Capítulo 2.

El sonido de las campanas de la torre del reloj que sonaron a las siete de la mañana despertaron a Draco. Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se despertó con la sensación de haber muerto dentro de sus interminables pesadillas. Porque por primera vez en años, había pasado una noche sin ellas.  
Al darse la vuelta en la cama recordó que Luna había estado ahí cuidándole hasta que se quedó dormido, y pensó en que quizá había sido gracias a ella que las pesadillas habían pactado por una vez una tregua.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y fue directo a la ducha. Una vez terminó de asearse y curarse como era debido las heridas que se había hecho la noche anterior, se preparó para ir a desayunar. Prefería verse el antebrazo lleno de cicatrices antes que volver a ver la marca tenebrosa. Esperó a Luna sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común.  
Dieron las ocho y Luna aún no daba señales de vida. Antes que pensar en que no le daría tiempo de desayunar, Draco pensó en que quizá le había pasado algo a Luna. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación. Dio dos pequeños toques en la puerta antes de entrar.

–¿Luna? –preguntó tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz. Se metió dentro de la habitación y se quedó tranquilo cuando vio que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó hasta el borde de su cama y se arrodilló ante ella, agitándola suavemente– Luna, despierta. Tenemos que ir a desayunar. –se quedó observándola hasta que ésta despertó regalándole una amplia sonrisa que hizo que le diera un vuelvo al corazón.

– Buenos días, Draco. ¿Te encuentras mejor? No te dormiste hasta casi las cinco de la mañana, pero al ver que ya no te dieron más pesadillas me fui a dormir tranquila. –dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba y estiraba. Draco se quedó sin habla por un momento. ‘’Eso quiere decir que no ha dormido más de tres horas.’’ Pensó él, sintiéndose culpable. En ese instante decidió que pensaba compensarle por aquello.

–Buenos días a ti también. –le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa– Sí, me encuentro mejor, de hecho, es la primera vez en años que a pesar de dormir tan poco, me encuentro tan bien y me despierto de buen humor.

Al escuchar eso, Luna sonrió más aún, pensando que la falta de sueño había merecido la pena por haber ayudado a Draco.

–Siento haberme dormido, voy a arreglarme corriendo y vamos a desayunar. 

–No tienes por qué disculparte, si no fuera porque hay clases te habría dejado seguir durmiendo.

Luna salió de la cama dando un salto, cogió el uniforme que había dejado bien preparado junto a su mochila y fue directa al baño. Draco mientras tanto, volvió al sofá para esperarla, aunque no le dio tiempo de esperarla mucho tiempo ya que en menos de diez minutos, Luna llegó a la sala común totalmente arreglada y con la mochila colgada del hombro. Draco la miró sorprendido, pensando que él necesitaba el triple de tiempo para prepararse normalmente.

–Deberías enseñarme cómo lo haces para arreglarte tan rápido. Por cierto, me gusta como te queda el pelo así. –comentó él con una sonrisa al ver que Luna se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Ella en respuesta sonrió aún más ampliamente y sonrojándose levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cumplidos.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó mientras se colocaba la varita tras su oreja izquierda.

–Claro. –respondió a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía junto a ella para salir de la sala común.

Al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor, Ginny alzó sus brazos para saludar a Luna y que se acercara hasta ella. Draco la siguió pero se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó Luna a todos sus amigos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque los únicos que le devolvieron el saludo, sin contar a Ginny, fueron Harry y Neville, ya que Ron estaba en su mundo mientras desayunaba todo lo que podía, y Hermione no apartaba la vista del libro que tenía delante ni para comer. Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver de aquella manera a la pareja.

–¿Te sientas a desayunar con nosotros? –preguntó Ginny.

Antes de que Luna diera una respuesta, preguntó automáticamente.

–¿Puede sentarse Draco también? –preguntó con inocencia. Draco fijó su mirada en el suelo, ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de los Gryffindor.

–¡NI HABLAR! ¿ESTÁS LOCA?–respondió Ron alzando la voz y levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su respuesta, primero, porque pensaron que estaba demasiado absorto con su comida como para enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y segundo, porque no esperaban que le alzara la voz a Luna ni que le dijera algo así, ni aunque fuera indirectamente y sin mala intención.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada de reproche por haberle alzado la voz a Luna, y por primera vez, Draco se había atrevido a mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos con toda la furia que su cuerpo le permitía. Ron pensaba que la mirada de Draco se debía a su rechazo, pero estaba completamente equivocado, por dentro, Draco tuvo que contenerse y no ir hasta el otro lado de la mesa para darle un puñetazo a Ron por cómo le había hablado a Luna. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos y sintió como las uñas estaban empezando a penetrarle la carne de la palma, pero de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Agachó la vista para encontrarse con que Luna había entrelazado su brazo con el de él. Vio cómo Luna miraba a Ron con dolor.

–Pues no pienso ir a ninguna parte sin Draco. –espetó ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Draco le dedicó una gran sonrisa dándole las gracias por estar a su lado y ella se la devolvió de la misma manera– Vamos a la mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Quieres venir Ginny? –preguntó de manera animada, tratando de evitar la mirada llena de rencor que Ron seguía dedicándole a Draco.

–¡Claro! –respondió ella, y los tres fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. A diferencia de su hermano, ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar a alguien a quien ciertamente, nunca había soportado, por estar con su mejor amiga. Ginny tenía fe ciega en el criterio de Luna respecto a la gente de la que se rodeaba, siempre había pensado que Luna tenía como un sexto sentido con las personas, podía ver la bondad y la luz en ellas, incluso cuando parecía inexistente en aquella persona. Y pensó que si le había dado con tanta facilidad aquella segunda oportunidad a Malfoy, sería por algo. Así que simplemente intentó evitar hablar con él, centrándose en la presencia de su amiga.

–¿Qué clases tienes hoy? –le preguntó Luna a Ginny. 

–Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología y Estudios Muggles.

–¡Qué bien! Tenemos Estudios Muggles a la misma hora. –dijo Luna con entusiasmo. Le alegraba que al menos en la única clase en la que no estaría con Draco sí estaría con su mejor amiga– Oh, hoy no hay pudding para desayunar. –comentó Luna haciendo un puchero, mientras se servía con resignación un zumo de calabaza.

Mientras tanto, Draco comenzó a pensar en la sorpresa perfecta para Luna, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al mirarla. Cada momento que pasaba al lado de Luna se arrepentía más de no haber sido su amigo antes.  
Ginny se fijó en cómo Draco sonreía al mirar a Luna y alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Quizá estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, pero por su mente ya estaban ocurriendo mil historias que se moría por comentar con Hermione.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, sobresaltando a los alumnos de primer curso. Los demás alumnos que había en el gran comedor rieron, recordando el susto que se llevaron muchos de ellos la primera vez que escucharon aquella campana sonar.  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases. En la puerta del gran comedor, Luna se despidió de Ginny y los demás, tratando de no guardarle rencor a Ron por lo sucedido anteriormente. En el fondo entendía por qué seguía pensando de Draco de aquella manera, puesto que él había sido muy cruel con Ron, tanto como el resto de sus amigos, pero a veces le costaba entender por qué a los demás les costaba tanto perdonar y no volver a mirar atrás. Ella por su parte, no quería volver a mirar hacia su pasado de nuevo.

Draco y Luna tomaron la dirección opuesta de los Gryffindor, y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, puesto que su primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Entraron a la clase junto a los demás Ravenclaw y Slytherin y se sentaron en primera fila. 

Luna casi grita de emoción al ver quién entraba por la puerta.

–Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de séptimo curso. Mi nombre es Bill Weasley y éste año seré vuestro profesor. –Luna no pudo contener más su emoción y le dedicó un pequeño aplauso. Bill sonrió en cuanto vio a Luna.

Después de que el trío de oro la rescatara de la mansión Malfoy, Luna estuvo hospedada unos días en la que acabó siendo la casa de Bill y Fleur. Aunque la familia Weasley llamaba a aquella casa ‘’El Refugio’’.  
Muchos alumnos, incluido Draco, se quedaron impresionados por las grandes cicatrices que Bill tenía en el rostro, y se preguntaban cómo se las habría hecho. Lo que Draco desconocía, es que por mala suerte, él había tenido que trabajar muy de cerca con la persona, o más bien animal, que se las hizo. Fue en la batalla de la torre de Astronomía cuando Bill recibió el zarpazo por parte de Fenrir Greyback. Aunque esta vez, no iban a tener de nuevo un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que durante unos días al mes ‘’enfermara’’ por ser secretamente un hombre lobo.

–Bien, abrid vuestro libro por el primer tema.

Tanto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como en Encantamientos las horas de clase se pasaron volando. A diferencia de Historia de la Magia…  
Draco y Luna pretendían presentarse a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. pero pasados los primeros cinco minutos de clase, se preguntaban si merecía la pena.  
La monótona voz del profesor Binns hacía que cualquier dato interesante sobre la historia de la magia se volviera lo más aburrido del mundo.  
Mientras Luna trataba de no quedarse dormida iba tomando apuntes, Draco hacía ver que escuchaba lo que el profesor Binns decía, pero realmente estaba pensando en cómo prepararle la sorpresa a Luna…y cómo iba a pedirle ayuda a alguien que seguramente no iba a querer dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando por fin la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, toda la clase trató de desperezarse e ir corriendo al gran comedor lo más rápido posible.  
Draco y Luna volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–¿Te sientes más cómodo aquí que en la mesa de Slytherin? –preguntó Luna con preocupación. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era que tus propios compañeros de casa te miren mal y no quieran tenerte cerca.

–Me sentiría cómodo en cualquier lugar mientras te tuviera a mi lado. –respondió él con sinceridad casi sin pensar en sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho hasta que Luna se sonrojó y sonrió más ampliamente que nunca.

Ambos almorzaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que la campana irrumpió con la tranquilidad de todos los estudiantes. Por suerte ya solo quedaba una clase y todos podrían retirarse a hacer lo que quisieran. Aunque para Draco hoy no habría más clases.

Luna se despidió de él y se fue dando saltitos. Draco inspeccionó el gran comedor hasta que dio con la persona con la que necesitaba hablar.   
Fue corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

–¡Granger! –llamó a Hermione cuando ya casi estaba a su lado. Ésta se giró y miró de manera inquisitiva a Draco– Necesito tu ayuda.

–No pienso ayudarte en nada, Malfoy. –dijo ella tajantemente mientras volvía a emprender su camino.

–Es por Luna. –Al escuchar eso, Hermione frenó en seco y dudando por un segundo, volvió a girarse. Quizá se arrepentiría por malgastar su tiempo escuchando a Malfoy, pero sabía que si era por Luna, merecería la pena.

–¿Qué pasa con Luna? –preguntó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos de manera defensiva.

Draco le explicó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y procedió a explicarle su plan.

–Por eso me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa para darle las gracias por haberme cuidado. Recuerdo que en tercero montaste un tipo de organización relacionada con los elfos domésticos y sabes cómo llegar a las cocinas. Me gustaría que me dijeras como llegar, por favor. –le pidió casi a modo de súplica.

Hermione dudó largo y tendido, pensando en si Malfoy estaba tratando de jugársela a Luna. Pero después de verles juntos aquella mañana, creía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y por su amiga, merecía la pena hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y ayudarle. Incluso si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

–¿Ves aquella puerta por la que entran y salen los de Hufflepuff? –le indicó. Draco buscó la puerta de la que Hermione hablaba y asintió– Esa puerta lleva hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff y a las cocinas, en el mismo pasillo encontrarás muchos cuadros, tienes que encontrar uno de un bodegón y hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro. –Draco alzó una ceja al escuchar eso– Ya sé que parece raro, pero es así como se llega a las cocinas. Si lo haces bien la pera se transformará en un pomo y podrás acceder a ellas. –No tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con él, así que volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

–Muchas gracias. –le agradeció. Hermione se giró y le miró con expresión de sorpresa. Incluso él se sorprendía de haber dicho aquellas dos palabras en voz alta, y más a Hermione Granger. Pero no volvió a cuestionarse, solo pensó en que si su plan salía como él esperaba, podría alegrarle el día a Luna, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Caminó disimuladamente entre todos los alumnos que llegaban tarde a su clase y se escabulló por la puerta de la que aún salían unos cuantos Hufflepuff, trató de pasar desapercibido, pero eso era difícil siendo cómo destacaba el verde de su túnica entre tanto amarillo. Trató de no pensar en las miradas que los alumnos le dirigían y cuando finalmente parecía que todos los Hufflepuff habían salido de su sala común, Draco comenzó a buscar el cuadro que le había indicado Hermione. Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo lo vislumbró, miró a su izquierda y derecha asegurándose de que no había nadie más en el pasillo, y buscó la pera entre todas las frutas del bodegón para hacerle cosquillas. Se sintió estúpido por estar haciéndole cosquillas a un cuadro hasta que la pera se transformó en un pomo y se quedó perplejo. No dudaba en que Hermione le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aquello era sorprendente hasta para él. Tiró del pomo y el cuadro se abrió dejando a la vista las cocinas. Entró con sigilo y se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver el tamaño de aquel lugar, era como si estuviera en el gran comedor pero lleno de elfos domésticos. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los ajetreados elfos que trabajaban sin parar.

–Disculpad… –dijo primero con timidez, pero sabía que así no iban a hacerle caso. Así que decidió que la mejor manera de llamar su atención era actuar por unos instantes. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró a todos severamente, como habría hecho el antiguo Draco. –¿Alguien podría ayudarme? –pero fue inútil, ni así le hacían caso. Justo una elfina pasaba por delante suyo cuando le preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo– Disculpa, ¿Podrías ayudarme? –la elfina lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que siguiera hablando– Me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa a mi amiga Luna. –de repente, todos los elfos miraron con emoción a Draco.

–¿Usted es amigo de la señorita Luna? Ella siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros y le tenemos mucha estima. ¿Qué necesita señor? –preguntó un elfo que estaba preparando algo en los fogones. Draco sonrió satisfecho, no dudaba que Luna sería buena con cualquier persona o criatura en Hogwarts.

–Me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa, pero por favor, dejad que lo haga yo, solo necesito que vayáis dándome las instrucciones. –les explico. La misma elfina con la que había hablado al principio le quitó la túnica y le ayudó a colocarse un delantal.

Por otra parte, Luna no tenía ni idea que Draco estaba faltando a su clase de Adivinación. Miró a su izquierda, viendo el asiento vacío y pensó en lo raro que se le estaba haciendo estar en una clase sin él, suspiró sin darse cuenta. Pero quien sí se dio cuenta fueron Ginny y Hermione, que estaban sentadas a su derecha.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

–Oh, nada realmente, solo es que se me está haciendo raro no tener cerca a Draco. –respondió ella con sinceridad. Ginny y Hermione se miraron nada más escuchar eso. Justo antes de llegar a clase, Hermione le comentó lo que había pasado con Draco, y Ginny le explicó lo que estaba sospechando desde que desayunó con los dos. Volvieron a mirar a Luna, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar y se preguntaron si realmente había algo entre ellos. Y si no lo había, estaban casi seguras que lo habría. Luna no pensaba bajo ninguna circunstancia en aquello, simplemente porque en su mente no se había formado aquella idea, solo que se sentía muy feliz de haberse hecho amiga de Draco. Ginny y Hermione no estaban muy contentas con la idea de que acabasen juntos, básicamente porque habían visto de lo que era capaz Malfoy. Pero por otra parte, sentían que con Luna era una persona diferente. En general, parecía una persona muy diferente a la que conocían, y se preguntaban si era correcto darle una segunda oportunidad al igual que había hecho Luna, no les iba a resultar tan fácil como a ella, pero quizá estaban dispuestas a darle un voto de confianza.

Draco llegó a la sala común cuando aún faltaba media hora para que las clases terminaran y se puso a preparar de inmediato lo que faltaba para la sorpresa.

Por fin sonó la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases de aquel día. Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de Luna y fueron hacia la biblioteca. Luna fue dando saltitos hasta llegar al séptimo piso. 

–‘’Unicornios’’ –dijo al llegar delante del retrato de Newt Scamander. El retrato se abrió dándole paso. Al entrar a la sala común esperaba encontrarse con Draco, pero no con todo aquello que vio nada más entrar. 

Draco estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, esperando a Luna con una tímida sonrisa.

–Sorpresa. –dijo él un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que hacía algo así por alguien. Luna dejó la mochila y la túnica sobre el sofá y se acercó hasta la mesa. Casi gritó de emoción al ver que sobre la mesa había una bandeja con pudding y pastel de chocolate. Dio unos pequeños saltitos de alegría y se sentó junto a Draco. Él le tendió una rosa azul que tenía escondida bajo la mesa junto un pergamino plegado, al desplegarlo Luna vio que era una nota.  
‘’Gracias por haberme cuidado y por ser mi amiga.  
Y gracias por no haberme juzgado nunca.’’  
Era una nota escueta, pero llena de sentimientos. Luna apreciaba aquellas dos líneas llenas de agradecimiento. Sabía que para él no era nada fácil decir con palabras, ni tan solo escritas, cosas como aquellas. Releyó la nota una vez más sonriendo y miró la rosa, le encantaba el color azul.

–La he hechizado. Si lo he hecho bien, no se marchitará nunca. –comentó él al ver cómo Luna miraba con admiración aquella rosa. Su expresión de admiración pasó de la rosa a Draco. 

–Es increíble. –dijo ella sin más. Por una vez casi se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca nadie había sido tan atento con ella.

–Bueno, ¿No quieres probar el pudding y el pastel? –preguntó él sonriendo. Luna asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y ambos se sirvieron. Luna comenzó por el pudding y Draco por el pastel. Los dos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Pensaba que sabría horrible, nunca antes había cocinado. –dijo él como si nada.

Luna paró de comer de golpe y le miró con incredulidad.

–¿L–Lo has preparado todo tú? –preguntó con la voz llena de emoción.

–Bueno, sí, supongo que sí, pero me han ayudado un poco. Para empezar, gracias a Granger he encontrado las cocinas, y después los elfos domésticos al saber que quería prepararte una sorpresa han sido muy amables conmigo, me han ido diciendo lo que tenía que hacer. No pensaba que fuera a saber tan bien algo que cocinase yo, y más al estilo muggle. Si mi padre se enterase entraría en cólera. –añadió entre risas aquello último.

Luna estaba a punto de llorar tras escuchar aquello. Ya no era el resultado final de aquella sorpresa lo que le estaba emocionando, era todo lo que Draco había hecho para poder prepararlo. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba tantas molestias en prepararle algo que, quizás para otras personas, sería un simple detalle, pero que para ella, era uno de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. No recordaba estar tan contenta desde que su madre vivía.  
Se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a Draco, estrujándole lo más fuerte que pudo. Draco correspondió al abrazo, y pensó en lo bien que se sentía al tener a Luna entre sus brazos.

–Gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. –dijo ella totalmente emocionada.

–Eh, aquí el que estaba dando las gracias era yo, no me robes protagonismo. –dijo él bromeando. Ambos rieron sin romper el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Luna volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo ahora con mucha más satisfacción en cada bocado que daba al pudding y al pastel.

Al terminar los dos estaban completamente empachados. Luna comenzó a notar la fatiga de no haber dormido mucho y se restregó los ojos con la mano tratando de desperezarse. Pero eso no entraba en los planes de Draco.

–Aún falta una parte de la sorpresa. –comentó levantándose. Le tendió la mano a Luna y ella la cogió mientras se levantaba. Se dejó guiar por él, acabando en la habitación de ella– Lo que queda de sorpresa es una buena siesta.

Luna estuvo a punto de rechazar aquella siesta pensando en que tenía que hacer deberes, pero al pensarlo bien, recordó que ninguno de aquellos deberes eran para al día siguiente, así que lo que le proponía Draco le estaba pareciendo un plan perfecto.

–Pues sal un momento para que pueda ponerme el pijama. –Draco salió de la habitación mientras Luna se cambiaba– Ya está.

Luna ya estaba cómoda en su pijama de color azul celeste. Se metió en la cama y Draco se sentó a su lado.

–Esta vez me toca a mí cuidarte hasta que te duermas. –le dijo él de manera cariñosa mientas le acariciaba el pelo. Luna le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas en agradecimiento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las cuidadosas caricias de Draco hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por su parte, Draco no podía dejar de contemplarla como si quisiera memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. Sus ojos la miraban de una manera muy diferente de lo que comenzaba a hacerlo su corazón, aunque aún no fuera consciente de aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba que alguien fuera a interesarse por mi fic, así que me alegro de que finalmente le esté llegando a alguien, muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como el anterior :)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia; espero vuestra opinión :)


End file.
